Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?
by yumi-elfeuw
Summary: Stiles tente de s'échapper à un loup mais une aide venant du passé vient l'aider à s'en sortir. OS dégoulinant de sentiment sterek je vous préviens!


**Bon me demandez pas d'ou ça vient sinon je vous répondrais que c'est la cause de deux heures avec une prof que je peux pas blairer ^^**

**Alors teen wolf est (apparemment) toujours pas à moi (bientôt mes loups ce monde m'appartiendra mouhahaha ... ok je sort -_- )**

**Bref un truc tout mignon pour l'après St-Valentin, d'ici quelques jours il y aura un autre OS mes une death fic ;) **

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

Stiles courait à travers la forêt, il slalomait entre les arbres et sautait au-dessus des buttes de terre. Il était mort, il le savait, comment avait-il fait pour se foutre dans cette galère encore? Ah oui ! Son futur-ex-meilleur-prochain-mort-d-ami: Scott-abruti-McCall!

Cette andouille avait oublié que c'était la pleine lune, comment un loup-garou peut-il oublier la pleine lune ? Stiles ne savait pas, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cet énergumène c'était transformé d'un seul coup et maintenant voulait le crachouiller, mâchouiller comme un bel os.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit qu'a la dernière seconde la racine qui sortait du sol et s'étala dans la boue et les feuilles mortes de cette fin de Novembre. Ses membres tremblaient sous le vent froid qui soufflait entre les arbres faisant s'envoler les feuilles et les branches et son cœur battait la chamade non seulement sous l'exercice physique qu'il venait de faire mais aussi sous la peur qui s'insinuait en lui comme un serpent.

Il tenta de se relever mais ses jambes flageolantes refusèrent d'obéir il se retrouva don de nouveau à terre avant même d'avoir pu avancer d'un pas, des bruits derrière lui lui apprit que Scott était tout proche, si le grognement qu'il entendait était un bon indicateur, il se retourna doucement pour voir les yeux jaunes surnaturels de son ami a quelques mètres de lui le regardant d'une manière prédatrice.

Rampant doucement le plus loin possible de son ami, il tenta de refouler la crise de panique qui affluée en lui, glaçant son sang, figeant son corps et troublant son esprit. La crise, implacable, prit son cœur dans un étau de fer tantôt-brulant tantôt-glacé. Son cœur commença par rater un battement, l'air de ses poumons s'échappa de son corps et sa vue se troubla si bien qu'il ne vit qu'une forme noire bondir devant lui et balancer Scott plus loin et s'approcher de lui doucement.

Tout ce qu'il sentit fut cette terreur grondant en lui, léchant chaque partie de son corps, renversant sa noirceur sous sa peau, ne laissant sur son passage que douleur et cendre. Il se rappel de sa dernière crise aussi violent, celle qu'il avait eu lorsque sa maman était morte, tuée par 'puma' devant lui il y a de ça plus de cinq ans, ce même 'puma' qu'il côtoyé depuis sa résurrection, depuis sa sortie de coma, depuis … toute cette histoire.

Alors qu'il sentait sa tête bourdonner, alors qu'il se sentait attiré vers le néant, il entendit une voix l'appeler. Une voix forte, une voix qu'il a déjà trop entendu mais celle-ci avait une teinte plus inquiète, plus … douce presque tendre. Cette même voix qui le suppliait d'ouvrir les yeux, de rester conscient, de rester avec lui.

Avec une force qu'il ne savait posséder, il ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qui le tenait près de lui, à qui appartenait ses yeux si magnifiques, il leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de cette personne qu'il savait connaitre.

** \- Stiles ? Stiles reste avec moi ok ? je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital !**

** \- Qui ? **sa voix était rocailleuse, méconnaissable mais il s'en fichait, cette personne semblait le connaitre, cette personne tenait à lui

** \- Chuuut !** dit l'inconnu d'une voix douce. **Je suis Derek tu te souviens ? Je veux que tu restes éveillé d'accord ?**

** \- Je… pas … hôpital Der' maman on doit …**

** \- Stiles t'as a dix-sept ans maintenant pas douze, ta mère n'est pas ici depuis longtemps**, dit-il lui caressant la joue avec son nez.

** \- Mais… **

** \- Je vais t'emmener au loft ok ? Tu te souviens c'est là on je vis maintenant, tu passeras la nuit là-bas et demain je te ramène chez toi.**

** \- Me laisse pas Der' ou il va revenir. **Gémit Stiles lorsque Derek le soulève comme une princesse, il plongea son visage dans le cou du loup et respira son odeur.

** \- Jamais. **Murmure-t-il

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla le lendemain, il ne se rappelait que vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, tout ce dont il se souvenait était que Derek l'avait pris dans ses bras après s'être débarrassé de Scott, du corps de sa mère déchiquetait dans la forêt, la meute Hale retenant un Peter toujours aussi fou et ensuite plus rien hormis que la présence rassurante du loup à ses côté.

Lorsqu'il se leva, une main s'abattit sur son torse pour le forcer à se recoucher et un plateau garnit de ses céréales préférées enrobées de lait dans un bol des Simpson. Il releva la tête pour remercier le loup mais ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée, devant lui Derek souriait tendrement et couvait Stiles d'un regard protecteur et amoureux.

L'humain bégaya un "merci" faisant rire le loup qui se pencha et l'embrassa chastement avant de se relever et de sortir de la pièce.

Stiles n'avait décidément rien compris.

* * *

**c'est pas tout mignon ça? Comment ça l'auteur est complètement cinglée? oui et alors xp **

**A bientôt en espérant que je vous reverrez pour la prochain OS xD**

**n'oubliez pas jeune padawan que les revieuws sont le sang des lecteurs MOUHAHAHAHA ... non non non pas Heichen HOUSE!**


End file.
